Sacrifice of Sainthood
by xTie on Wings
Summary: '"When love beckons to you, follow him, though his ways are hard and steep. And when his wings enfold you yield to him, though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you." –Kahlil Gibran' Jaria 3B AU


Author's Note: Hey all you PLL fans,

Though I'm a huge PLL fan, I hate the way they handle the character of Jason DiLaurentis and added storylines that are completely unnecessary… so this can either be a 3B AU Revamp or a one-shot post train debacle. Depends on how much interest I have in the story.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... }- - - - - -{.. .-=..."_}

xTie On Wings

presents

Sacrifice of Sainthood

A Pretty Little Liars FanFiction

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Summary: '"When love beckons to you, follow him, though his ways are hard and steep. And when his wings enfold you yield to him, though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you." –Kahlil Gibran' Jaria 3B AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine.

Throwing back his comforter and sheets, Jason DiLaurentis kicks his feet over the edge of the bed, the feeling of the shaggy, plush rug beneath his feet usually soothing but this morning his ritual is disrupted by a sharp reminder of his misdeeds the night before. Looking down at the area of discomfort, he notices the crimson stains bleeding through the fabric of his grey t-shirt. Last night's nightmare becomes today's reality as he gently pulled at the fabric of his gray t-shirt, lifting it to find the wound had bled through the thick gauze bandage that covered from just above his hip to his second rib.

"Son of a bitch," he roughly declared sickened by the truth that slaps him in the face.

He climbed to his feet in a labored movement, floorboards creaking beneath his weight as he crossed his bedroom into the bathroom. Once inside he carefully peels off the t-shirt before peeling off the gauze. Immediately, his stomach churns in disgust as he takes in the mirrored image and the feeling only intensifies as gorgeous green eyes slip down to the gaping hole in his side. It all comes back in a painful flashes, his gash burning as his shoulder's tensed.

_The message luring him to the train with the promise of finding Alison's body.  
Lucas leading him to the masked woman. .  
The last string to uncovering his sister's box given.  
The horror of finding out Aria was inside the box._

He went onto the train to solve a murder and almost committed one. Almost committed one… sickness swelled within his gut as he thought about how close he'd come to killing Aria, a girl that he'd felt so strongly for… still did if he was being honest to himself. But he refused, shaking the thoughts of her from his head and opened the medicine cabinet scanning its contents until he found the peroxide. He took the bottle into his hand, removed the lid, and poured it directly onto the wound feeling the instantaneous sting and its growing intensity. A low growl of pain is expelled from his lips but he's not afraid of the bubbly pain fizzling inside because it felt a lot less devastating than the emotional pain threatening to swallow him whole.

xXx  
Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out  
xXx

Jessica DiLaurentis knew a pain no mother should ever endure but some tragically face. She knew the loss of a child. It was a pain that all mothers' hearts bled for but thanked their lucky stars they never felt. Ella Montgomery was one of those mothers- the lucky ones… but one phone call and she realized how close she had come to becoming a member of this undesirable club. Last night, she'd found out that her daughter was attacked and shoved in a box with her attacker's first victim and since then, she couldn't stop thinking what if…

What if her friends hadn't come to her aid just in time?  
What if Aria became another Allison of the world, another girl taken before her time?  
What if..?

All the what-ifs swirling around in the mother's mind get cut short when she hears the murmurs of distress wafting into her bedroom. Pulling the sheets to the side, legs that feel like they're made of lead are dangled from the edge of the bed until they find hardwood and she pushes her fatigued body upright. Then she raced down the hall, the night's misdeeds still taking their toll on her mental state, and froze at her daughter's doorway, her heart breaking as she sees her daughter tossing and turning, caught in the grips of a nightmare.

"Aria. Sweetie," she coos trying to comfort her daughter before she even reaches her. As Aria frantically tosses and turns the comforting hands of Ella lay on her a slightly stern grip wrapping around the girl's arms in an attempt to control her wild movements. "You're okay. Sweetie, you're having a nightmare. Aria, wake up."

Shaken from her nightmares, Aria jolted upright staggering from her mother's embrace through fear that the nightmare left surging through her veins. Her chest heaves up and down madly as she took her footing back in reality and her mother waits wanting to reach forward and take her in her embrace but knowing she would only startle her more. "It's okay. You were just having a nightmare. You're okay."

No she wasn't. Though her mother tried to sooth, she knew that she wasn't. It was a lie, a lie her mother was telling herself and Aria to create an illusion. But now, her eyes were open and she saw the dangerous game they played, she saw the tangled web they weaved, and she knew none of them might make it out alive.

xXx  
Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning,  
And I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
Before the day is done  
xXx

Want more of this fic?  
Well, there's this little trick...  
Review!


End file.
